Protein aggregation is a serious problem. For example, protein aggregation can interfere with the recovery of recombinant proteins from inclusion bodies, is a cause or associated symptom in diseases such as Alzheimer's disease or Downs syndrome, and can limit the stability of protein-based drugs during their packaging, shipping, storage and administration. An intriguing way to circumvent this problem is to add solutes that have the ability to suppress aggregation, e.g. polyethylene glycol (in vitro) and chaperones (in vivo). This proposal describes a program of theoretical research aimed at understanding the basic principles that underlie protein aggregation, and the mechanisms by which solutes prevent aggregation and enhance refolding. The goal is to develop molecular-level models that capture the essential features that govern the competition between protein refolding and aggregation in both the absence and presence of solutes. By simulating the properties of model proteins and solutes on the computer, we will be able to explore how protein folding and kinetics are influenced by: protein sequence and concentration; denaturant type and concentration; solute type, concentration, and size; and temperature. The proposal has two specific aims: (1) to develop simple, very general, off-lattice protein models based an the heteronuclear square-well chain model and then to use discontinuous molecular dynamics (DMD) to simulate protein folding and aggregation in both the absence and presence of model PEG molecules, and (2) to modify a more realistic protein model, such as one of the more successful intermediate resolution protein folding models, for use with our DMD techniques, thereby enabling efforts to simulate the folding and aggregation of specific small proteins and peptides. These simulations are expected to serve as a future basis for modelling the aggregation of medically important proteins such as beta amyloid, the protein whose aggregation is associated with Alzheimer's disease. Our theoretical work should assist scientists in: (1) choosing and/or designing solutes to suppress unwanted aggregation, (2) optimizing the in vitro refolding of recombinant proteins by manipulation of process variables such as protein concentration, denaturant concentration, etc., and (3) understanding if and how "solutes" contribute to medically- relevant aggregation such as beta amyloid plaque formation in Alzheimer's disease.